Edible Underwear and All the Stuffing
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: Come one come all, gentlemen who walk the halls of Hogwarts the newest, underground, issue of Colin Creevey’s yearly calendar has just been released. Remember be sure to place your bet’s before the end of the Sorting Hat Feast. DMGW pairing and more!
1. Chapter 1

Edible Underwear and All that Stuffing

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: Don't sue! This is all in good free fun!

Author's Notes: You've hopefully been reading my other Harry Potter fanfic I thought I'd make this one a little bit funnier! I've had this idea for a long time, hope you like, REVIEW!

Chapter 1

God and His Free Samples!

It will be the talk of the century, at least at Hogwarts. Colin Creevey was god…and not just any god he was the GOD, his camera the instrument of god and lingerie…well lets just say the icing on the cake, the silver lining if you will…and oh how little it lined which would be much to the approval of the male occupants of every boys dormitory.

The newest addition of Hogwarts privately owned and distributed, yearly calendar had arrived and sales couldn't have been better. It had started innocently enough with pictures of the schools dormitories and Hogsmeade hot spots, the sales hadn't been bad but they could have been a lot better. It was the start of a beautiful thing a yearly calendar for the boys only and although Slytherins ridiculed they quickly shout there mouths when one of the calendars came out featuring the hottest brooms out there with there favorite Quidditch teams. Alas it could not stay as untainted as it had started for boys tend to turn into boys who think there men. Thus 'The Hottest Girls in Hogwarts' issue was born.

The hottest of the hot in all there uniformed clad glory, the next issue gave way to the young women in causal wear and the balls Dumbledore threw in between the holidays gave way to the formal wear issue. Only to give raise to the holiday themed calendar which had all agreeing Miss Claus never looked better, there was more than one way to picture the Easter bunny, and Thanksgiving wasn't just for the Americans.

But this was before Colin was to become GOD…

Some time between 'The sexist Quidditch Player' and 'Most Tempting Temptress in House Colors" Colin had strayed form the moral path that was landscape photography and with all the secret attention he was getting from the male student body Colin and his little camera sought more.

Before the 'Holiday's Play Dates,' which had made thinking of the Easter Bunny a naughty thought indeed all of the photo's had been taken without there true purpose being revealed most girls didn't even think twice of where'd they end up. It had been a lucky break the summer of 4th year when Dumbledore had announced allowing use of the lake as every ones personal pool but luck had just run out the summer before 6th term.

Swimsuits were only great for so long, he had needed something new something great and that was where great female friends came into play.

In an act of great desperation Colin had used his time on the train ride home at the end of 5th year to take aside 12 young ladies and persuade them to be his models.

The deal was simple enough, several of them had even provided ideas of there own resulting in the scantily clad scandal which would be set lose two weeks before the end of summer.

It was perfect; each girl would model a particular piece of lingerie for 200 galleons a piece, nothing to racy, unless they wanted in which case they were welcomed to, but each girl would be wearing a mask and all things to easily identified would be removed. Examples were given as your boyfriend liked to leave a hick on your neck it would be removed or if your hair was clearly died an unnatural color it would be changed and if you had curly hair it would be made straight and vice versa.

Now the game of it all was much more of a sealing of the deal than pure fun, the boys would when purchasing the calendar place make a simple wager on the identity of each fare lady and the one to get the identity of all 12 ladies would win half the pool. If no one could guess all twelve than it would go to the young man whom could guess the most of the lot and he would win a bit less than half the pool.

But, there was something else something more enticing, of course the amount of bets and the chances of getting all the girls correct were high especially if you placed your who's who bet more than once so to discourage that more than one time offender a very special prize was set for the one who would guess all 12 ladies correctly in one shot…that lucky sod would get the honor of posing for the month of his choosing in the next calendar with all twelve ladies.

So good luck and god bless was all there was left to say in the letters Mr. Creevey had sent out with the copy of his calendar to all who were smart enough to order.

P.S.

All who compete have from the moment you step on the platform of nine and three quarters to the end of the Sorting Hat Ceremony Feast to enter your bets.

Enjoy and Good Luck, and as an after thought try not to attract any attention to yourselves and especially not to the calendars. Remember the Headmaster, Professors, and most of the girls are not aware the calendars excise. Be smart because if anything comes back to me I will inform the male student body who the idiot was that let it slip.

Author's Notes: YEAH! I hope you like! Please REVIEW, tell me what you think! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Edible Underwear and All the Stuffing

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: Suck it up, it's not like I'm making money here… (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters don't sue.) Story's original and mine, though, so back off!

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm glad you like the story so much. Thanks for your reviews and I'll try to up date as often as possible. And, hey just a thought but if you like this story why not check out my other ones, there just as good anyway…with out further adieu chapter two.

Chapter 2

Beautiful Banshees and Harpies alike

Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was enough to make a headmaster glow with pride at the camaraderie of it all…at least until he found out the only reason they were working together was to ogle fellow female students in less than appropriate apparel in an attempt to discover there identity in a less than legal betting ring. Yes that would about kill the joy.

'But than again Dumbledore being...well Dumbledore he'd probably just be happy we were working together without killing each other and punish later.' Colin thought with a smile as he boarded the train that would take him to Hogwarts, what would no doubt be his final resting place if even half the parents got wind of the photos. God forbidden get there hands on a copy of the calendar but some how he didn't feel so worried about it, the girls had told him themselves not to worry.

Yet the blond forced out such thoughts as the boys he pasted on his way to the end of the train patted him on the back in silent thanks of the 'goods' they'd no doubt already spent hours starring at. One went so fare as to bow on his knees. But little Creevey stayed humble in his fame, and fear, asking him and others to stop shyly or at least be more discrete. Some of the girls and all the clueless first years were starting to stair.

Reaching his destination, the blue eyed boy entered the compartment which held his best friend, Virginia Weasley.

She lay sleeping, stretched out on one of the soft couch like sits provided them leaving one open for him.

"Beautiful…" he whispered knowing in her world of dreams she could not hear him. Her hair was longer darker and much curlier, he noticed, removing his camera from its place around his neck to focus its lens on her. Her freckles were hidden in the midmorning sun but her pink glossed lips made for exquisite contrast against her snow white complexion, his sharp eyes noticed. Her causal clothes were cute to, black high heeled boots, fishnet stockings mid-thigh blue jean skirt and an emerald green shirt tied at the ends with the sleeves rolled up and the collar pulled up slightly. Sliver hoop earrings and her curls in a sloppy high pony tale finished the look that was purely her own. Her bangs curled slightly covering her long lashes giving his fingers the urge to brush it aside but he held them in check forcing his camera to convey what he felt.

Oh how he wanted those pink pure lips…but a cough from behind caught his attention.

"It's cute Creevey, keeping your obsession with her a secret almost, what's the word, stacker-ish." Draco Malfoy voiced in a whisper so as not to wake the girl in question.

"Ditto, Malferret" Colin snapped in a tone most unusual to his nature, the fellow blond had the dignity to blush though most wouldn't know it by his skin color, it seemed Malfoy spent his summers away from home since the Order had put him no longer as a spy but an avid searcher of Voldemort's hidden 'weak points.' They had already found three of the Horcuxes it was only a matter of time.

But I digress…

The young Malfoy fixed his impeccable robs, as if they needed it, and was about to protest when Colin cut him off, "save it, my camera catches more than just girls. I've seen you watching her...you like her don't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, there is a difference between starring and simple admiring," he made a move to brush his hand along Ginny's cheek having long since stepped in the compartment, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't touch her," Colin ordered seriously.

"Not to worry, she's a fine specimen but not for me. Anyway, I simply came to pay my respects for this year's calendar. Interesting idea."

"You told me I should be more creative."

"So I did."

"Anyway I wouldn't have been able to make more than one issue if you hadn't loaned me the money-"

Draco waved his hand in dismissal, "I told you forget that you saved my life when I had to stop being a spy and you've already paid me back the money I lent you. It's me who owe you now."

"You owe me…" it was whispered in disbelief and before his brain could stop his lips and Draco could fully leave the compartment the words were outside Colin's mouth. "Then teach me!"

"Excuse me?" a very confused blond asked.

"You heard me teach me…to be like you…with the girls I mean." He continued less sure of himself. "Help me get Ginny to like me and we're square."

"Have you gone mad Creevey?" Draco asked in a less than questioning tone, it was more of an assumption.

"Come on, you said you owe me. It's perfect me and Ginny got bumped up a year so as of last year we're officially in all seventh year classes. We could meet at the library or an abandoned class room and you could teach me…you know..."

"No I don't know," of course he knew but a man had a right to feed his ego. Draco Malfoy wasn't the Slytherin Prince for nothing and in times like these, when your first meal of the day could be your last, it was nice to be reminded you were still just a boy every once and a while.

"Teach me that thing you do to make girls go crazy. Come on you know what I mean," Colin blushed at how his own words sounded wrong, "You may be a total arrogant self absorbed macho prat-"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, but your still all that with every girl in Gryffindor saying they'd shag you if you let them, how could I be that?"

"First of all, play to your strong suits Creevey, no girl will shag you if you're a total prat. You're more of a nice guy who gets pity sex from a girl who thinks you deserve it."

"Gee thanks Malfoy."

"You know what I mean, you'll never get what you what if all you do is let every one else have there way. A girl wants to know that she'll be stood up for not stood up. Protected by a guy who will fight for their honor even if the poor guy gets his ass kicked doing it. Tell the girl you want her and fight for her," 'What the hell am I doing! I DON'T WANT TO TELL HIM THIS! I WANT HER! DAMN IT!'

"Malfoy?" Colin questioned when Draco had stopped talking snapping the Slytherin out of his thoughts.

"What…oh right…well you do that and uh you've half done the job."

"Wait," Colin squeaked when Draco made a move to leave. "You said I'm half done, what's the rest?"

"You haven't even done that and you want more. Pace your self, this is a marathon not a sprint. There's no easy way to win a girls heart." it was just as they shook hands that the one most precious to both began to stir, taking that as his cue Draco left the compartment.

(((Outside the Compartment)))

Silently Draco thanked Colin for not allowing him to touch the youngest Weasley, for if he had there encounter might not have ended with just a touch. In some ways he was worse then Creevey, starring at her, bumping into her just to touch her; he was even nicer to her now that she knew he had join the Order. They'd even shared a talk or two about family or why Dumbledore and Sirius would need to fake there own deaths for the Order to succeed in its plans to end Voldemorts terror. It was enough to make a man sick but it's the little things he lived off of as pathetic as it sounded.

With a breath of control Draco Malfoy walk himself back to his proper compartment.

(((Gryffindors Compartment)))

"…All who compete have from the moment you step on the platform of nine and three quarters to the end of the Sorting Hat Ceremony Feast to enter your bets.

Enjoy and Good Luck, and as an after thought try not to attract any attention to yourselves and especially not to the calendars. Remember the Headmaster, Professors, and most of the girls are not aware the calendars excise. Be smart because if anything comes back to me I will inform the male student body who the idiot was that let it slip."

Dean Thomas finished reading to his companions.

"So who do you think is who?" Harry asked in a bit of a daze as he watched September in all her silk covered splendor.

"I don't know but I think I'm in love with October," Ron thought aloud.

"October," Neville mumbled as he, Harry, and Dean flipped to the month in question. They were greeted with a sight that left them winded. There she was in all her brilliance a mystery girl with straight long brown hair that reached mid back but other than her hair color and garments the mask would allow nothing more than impeccably shaped eyebrows and lush glossed lips to show.

"October," they echoed in what sounded like voices of worship with slow nods of approval.

"Ah, but who could it be!" Ron shouted in frustration.

What was meant to be a rhetorical question was echoed once more by the news compartment occupant, "Who could be who, Ron?"

"Hermione!" the red headed Weasley squeaked and like a wave at a Super Blow they stood from there sits as she'd turned her back placing the calendars on there sits effectively hiding them with there asses.

Misinterpreting there standing, for obvious reasons, she giggled, "Oh you guys, you don't have to stand when I walk in. but that was nice of you-"

With a shout from Dean Thomas Miss. Granger was effectively cut off, "Hermione your hair," all eyes went to her hair to be greeted by straight brown hair that reached mid back. There wasn't an unstained cheek in the house, so to speak, as the word October came to there minds.

"Oh, yes do you like it, though I love my curls I thought-" it was out of his mouth before he could stop it and to say it was surprising wasn't saying much.

"How could you!" the outraged cry was meet with groans of disapprovals for its maker. "I haven't even seen half the things your showing in this…atrocity!" a red faced Ron shouted as he stood in righteous anger before his girlfriend of three years waving the offending calendar in front of her face.

"How could you dress like THIS? Showing your self off! What else have you done behind my back! Pole dancing!" with nothing left to say the self righteous man glared. But as dance partners never miss a beat neither did she. With quick hands she grabbed the offending object from her boyfriend's firm grip, observing the page quickly and assuming the rest she took her own defensive stance.

"Your damn right you've never seen any of these goods and you never will because these aren't even mine! Ronald Weasley is that what you think of me as some flat chest pointy noise pole dancer, I'm your girlfriend I would never even wear something like this. How could you think so little of me?"

"But your hair!"

"I'd thought you'd like it, I did it for you but now I see it was a waist of my time and so were you!" with that the biggest reference to Hogwarts A History slammed shut the compartment door leaving a very pick faced bunch.

Similar incidents were taking place all over the scarlet express; some of the accusers even had enough lack of control to shout out there calms of whose Miss. November to lovely lady December.

Among the accused was Hufflepuff Hanna Abbot snagging Miss. September.

A blond beauty whose brown eyes lay hidden behind a peacock's feathers, while a dance of greens and blues with wisps of intermingled yellows covered her lithe form in the shape of an elegant night gown. She lay peacefully on her back beside a lake with the moons light casting a soft glow across exposed skin.

October and November sisters of cool weathers colors and star clear nights were suspected to be the twin sisters of Hogwarts themselves students to the houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

The Patil twins sat pretty in there own right one in the cover of night as her body lay shrouded in the cool colors of peaches and pinks while the other in her own page graced her form with soft lime greens and yellows.

Though which witch haunted what page was still under intense debate by the Ravenclaw clan with speculation coming from the Gryffindors.

December's ice queen hidden behind the mask of frosted white was rumored to be the body of Slytherins Pansy Parkinson, whose pitch black hair stood bright in a suns warm embrace.

Against a tree whose leaves had long since fallen she lay covered in a night gown of misty gray, with a slit that rose as high as any boys hand dare go. A coat seemingly made of the wings of angels helped her stay warm as she looked up into the branches of the dormant tree to see night colored crows screech at the rising sun.

As stars covered the sky above so it did the fairy below who watched them change in the pages of January.

A body covered in the color of rainbow oils shimmering like scales on a silver fish in the form of a fitting corset top and short shorts stocks that rose to mid thigh and a smile on her face with brown eyes behind a fairy wings mask completed the look of a nymph.

A black haired nymph most called Hufflepuffs Rose Zeller.

In a room whose curtains were a damp mist she rose from the depths of a seemingly bottomless tub. Soaked with its waters her navy blue night gown stood out against her pale snow white skin while ruby lips matched copper curls.

Above all honey brown eyes peaked from light lashes through the blue silk mask that held her identity.

Thought to grace the page of February was the curvaceous Hufflepuff herself Susan Bones.

A streak of yellow in the form of a young blond in a tang top that went shire around the stomach and shorts to match. Dancing a gypsy's dance she stood on a stone in the middle of a lake of fire whose flames licked at her legs like most boys begged to.

Amongst the reds and yellows with a mask for March was one most bet to be Ravenclaws own Mandy Brocklehurst.

Bathing in a forest's mid summers rain brunette curls hide well her brown eyes which were brought to life by the green surroundings she stood in with a mask of a robins wings firmly in place.

With only a purple silk robe, reaching mid thigh to hide her lithe form she walked barefoot through the moss riddled ground.

The beauty held in the pages of April were said to be that of Gryffindors Lavender Brown.

As a black scorpion stands out in the desert's sand so did she as her body moved to the sound of earth's timeless melody and the winds endless voice.

May was wrapped in a black corset and ruffled panties accompanied by fishnet stockings and straight brown hair reaching mid back this delectable delight made for quite the temptation. Title of mistress to this page hidden behind a mask of bat wings was given to Slytherin's Millicent Bulstrode.

An angel in her own right trapped to watch the moon from a wells bottom June's lady was rumored to be Lisa Turpin.

With a dove's wings covering her back as they did her blue eyes in the form of a mask. Spun gold for hair the trapped goddess watched adorned in her own silver white night gown from her place in the dried well as the night passed her by. Mid thigh stocking kept her legs as warm as any young man would.

With the wings of a dragonfly's and the mask to match lady July stood still amongst the tall grass of a meadow.

Said to be the body of a Miss Katie Bell of Gryffindor she displayed herself in all her toned glory with an item of the satin persuasion stained the colors of pearls while pearls themselves littered her body as well.

On her hands and knees she climbed back onto the shore her soaked scarlet garments clinging to her damp form yet shell made mask still firmly in place surrounded by black dripping tendrils.

August, suspected to be Morag MacDougal of Slytherin, made for quite the sight in her fire lit scene.

And as the train hit its stop while students made it to the docks disgruntled and distinguished beauties walked though the halls where pictures talked.

Author's Notes:

I hope you liked it because I loved writing it! You guys were fantastic with your reviews thank you so much! I was going to wait another week to post this up but your reviews were so great that I couldn't wait to see what you thought about this one, so keep up the good work and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Edible Underwear and All the Stuffing

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: Suck it up, it's not like I'm making money here… (I don't own Harry Potter or the characters don't sue.) Story's original and mine, though, so back off!

Author's Notes: Hello happy people! Love hugs and kisses how do you like the story so far? I don't know if I'll keep going because not that many people are reviewing, so I'm guessing that means no one is really interested in the story. But to be fair I'm giving you this chapter as a test run, if I get a lot of reviews then I'll finish the story if not…it swims with the fishes.

Chapter 3

Dogs in there Proper House

((((Ginny's POV))))

She smiled to herself before continuing to stack away the books she'd borrowed from the library on behalf of Madam Pomfrey, purposely pretending to not notice the Malfoy watching her from within the rows of books.

Ginny found he did that often, watch her quietly from afar as if they'd never talked before; she giggled remembering the first time he'd ever been in her room with her alone. It was a side of Draco she doubted anyone's seen. Shy, uncomfortable, and as rigid as one could get; the poor soul barely moved a muscle as if the slightness breath would have broken something.

She missed that Draco, as time passed of course, he'd gotten more comfortable…well comfortable enough to close the door and sit behind it or as far away from her as possible. It was cute but sometimes a little annoying when she tried to play the innocent seductress. And, just her luck whenever she'd bucked up the courage to tell him she thought of him as more than a friend Colin would always walk in or Draco was called upon for some meeting or other.

Then there was that night, three days before the start of school she'd ditched Collin, lost the trio, and eluded the family finally ending up on the family's make shift Quidditch field alone with Draco ready to tell him everything in her heart…only to have forgotten the Quidditch field was the apparition point for the Order of Phoenix.

At the exact moment words had failed her, when she believed actions would be best, ready to kiss him with all her might Snape had popped up in between them. The only thing not making that night a total waist was the thought that Draco had one: most defiantly wanted to kiss her, though that could be added up to hormones, and two: he seemed sincerely disappointed with Snape's timing and was sour towards him the entire night he was there.

But there was one thing about that night that she just couldn't shake, it wasn't Snape's appearance that had stopped them from kissing, it had been a noise made near them. There weren't any animals tall enough to move the branches they'd heard move and the twins had been in side when they'd gotten home so it couldn't have been them screwing around and the trio had been asleep. With the parents drinking tea, Bill and Charlie away, and Percy still not home from work that only left the extra visitor.

But why would Colin try and stop her from kissing Draco when he knew how she felt about him.

She shook the thought from her head, 'Colin would never do anything like that.' Ginny assured herself and even felt a little up-set at herself for ever doubting Colin's good supportive nature.

((((Draco's POV))))

He watched her from afar as he had a tendency to do, but some how in the halls of Hogwarts it always felt more forbidden to do so. In all truth it really was, he most of all had enemies, especially after being branded a traitor. Potential death eaters still hadn't been weeded out of the school he sometimes called home, mostly to give the children of death eaters a chance at a life…a dangerous one but one none the less.

Yet he couldn't help resenting the headmaster just a little for his kindness because it forced him to be more cautious. He couldn't just go up to the littlest Weasel and talk as if they were in her home, 'alone in her room,' his mind echoed. If anyone saw them together it'd be one more reason for Voldemort to want to kill her.

The thought of losing her was enough to make him stay away, as much as he didn't want to. He could only steal time now. Catch her in the halls to steal her away into an abandoned class room for a chat, glance at her in the Great Hall, and flirt during a Quidditch match it was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her senseless.

But every time he thought about, every time he got close enough to do it Creevey's pathetically sad looking face would show up in his minds eye. Duty to a friend who's saved his life over his want of the girl they both loved, duty always one out.

How long that would last he didn't know but pulling away from her inviting lips every single time was getting harder and harder to do.

So he simple watched her, knowing she knew he was, without a care in the world but a pain in his heart and an itch in his fingers to pull her copper strands out of her eyes and take her in his arms.

'This is pathetic and it's only been a month since school started,' he yelled at himself. 'Get a grip.'

And, Creevey's stupid little calendar wasn't helping any because he'd stake his life Miss. February was no Susan Bones. No, those curves belonged to another body all together and there was no way a blond wig was fooling him. Even without his hands to confirm every dip and arc he'd watched her long enough to know all his hands wanted to.

Thought's dancing with her, hands twitching, and feet moving on there own accord Malfoy did the only thing he could, told himself 'screw it.' And follow his feet to her. Voldemort be damned, the hypocrite had ruined everything in his life there was no way he was going to let the slimy git take his chance at being with the only girl he's ever really wanted.

((((Colin's POV))))

The young blond waved off another admirer of his work and bypassed the fifth year fellow blond Lisa Turpin who blushed madly at him, for reasons that escaped Creevey, as he made his way to the library to meet her, Virginia Weasley.

The only girl that's ever really mattered to him but for some reason his thoughts were drawn back to that blond with…'blue eyes.'

'I know her from some where,' he recalled to himself before the information snapped into place. She was Lisa Turpin one of Ginny's oldest friends. 'But why would she blush at me?'

Creevey looked around to make sure he was the only one she could have been looking at and saw it to be true, there was no one else she could have been blushing so madly at, but in the end brushed it off as her having a cold of some kind.

Reaching the sturdy wooden doors he coached himself into taking deep breaths and acting as cool and Malfoy like as possible.

He wasn't a fool but, knowing the one girl he loved was in love with someone else made him wish he was and it was clear as day that Malfoy returned the sentiments at least to him.

Searching the rows he began looking for those familiar copper stands, the ones he'd gotten so accustom to brushing away from her face in Potions class, under the pretext of not wanting her to set her hair on fire of course.

Reaching the farther back rows he'd vaguely wondered if he'd missed her without knowing it but that was when the sound of her voice caught his ear, though he couldn't tell what she'd said or even if someone was talking back to her.

((((Draco POV))))

He'd done this a million times before; making out in-between the stacks wasn't new to Draco Malfoy in any sense.

'So why so nervous,' he thought frantically but it was his last thought as her lips slowly reached up to his.

It was soft and he barely felt the touch, looking back if asked how it felt he'd have to deny ever feeling it for no kiss could be so feather light but it was proof of her innocence and his undoing.

In seconds she was lifted on the small counter top and pined to the stacks with him wholly in between her legs thoroughly massaging her lips with his own. Her moans of approval were just the drug Draco needed to tune out every sound and burying his hands in Ginny's curls was the only thing stopping his hands from ravaging her body.

'But, god!' he thought she wasn't making his attempt at decorum any easier with the way her small hands played with every muscle in his chest and her legs held him in place.

((((Normal POV))))

'Maybe I should call out for her?' Colin thought looking back to see if he could spot her through the stacks. "Ginny!" That was all the couple needed to be startled apart, well at least for Draco to pull away.

"Draco," concern shadowed Ginny's sugar brown eyes as the Slytherin before her started to straighten himself out ignoring her almost totally. "Draco…what's wrong-"

"Huh-oh," one look at her and it wasn't hard to tell she was about to get up set if she already wasn't, "Nothing, its nothing. Creevey we're over here!" he called after making she there was no incriminating evidence of any kind.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Calling Creevey over, he's looking for you." His voice was nonchalant and it hurt but she tried not to let it show added it up to him being nervous.

"I know that much but why? I thought we were in the middle of something." She gestured to the both of them shyly. "Didn't you want…to?"

"I…I did, I mean I do but, it's complicated." He gave a sigh of frustration relaxing his head against her shoulder.

"Draco, that's a girl's answer," she whispered playfully before taking his head in her hands, "besides Colin isn't going to kill me for snogging you instead of hanging with him. It's all I've been talking to him about."

"What? You mean Creevey knows you like me?" The seriousness in his voice was more than she'd expected and she was a bit taken aback by it but answered anyway.

"Yes, of course Colin knows, he's my best friend, I tell him every thing."

That's what made it all snap into place. 'Colin asking for my help getting Ginny, all of his stupid interruptions of there time together over the summer, always taking up her time when he could. That ruddy bastrad!'

"Ginny?" Colin's voice broke through the momentary silence the couple had held, catching his best friend sitting on the counter top against the stacks with Malfoy between her legs.

She blushed and tried to remove herself from such close contact but was saved the trouble when Malfoy removed himself from her launching himself at Colin calling him a 'slimy git!' as they both hit the floor.

It only took Creevey a moment to get his bearings and then it was an all out fist fight while rolling around the library floor.

It took another moment for the red had to realize what was going on before she tried to break the two up.

((((One Hour Later))))

It wasn't the quietest Gryffindor tower had ever been, but it was pretty damn close at least in the Common room.

"56…57…58…59. That's 59 down for Pansy Parkinson as December," Hermione stated aloud, marking it down in her notes. "What about you Harry?" the brightest witch of her age asked making an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Uh-oh yeah I've got 15 that say it's Rose Zeller." The boy who lived answered checking over his notes and trying not to ask Colin why he had a black eye, a broken noise and Ginny ticked off at him.

"And, you Ronald." She asked in a chilling tone; Hermione still wasn't talking to him but for the sake of making conversation for Colin to feel more comfortable or at least forget about the month's detention he'd earned himself she was trying.

"Ah, come on Mione I said I was sorry, besides you really look a lot like her-"

"Ronald!"

"One for Angelina Johnson," he replied in a defeated tone.

"Thank you. Um…Ginny how about asking Colin how many he got for-"

"I'm not asking him anything!" Colin flinched at Ginny's harsh tone.

"Come on Ginny I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" He winced again at her tone, "I can't believe you didn't tell me he liked me!"

"Who likes you?" Ron asked glad he wasn't the only one in the dog house.

"Draco!" Ginny answered automatically.

"But, I like you doesn't that count?"

"NO!" this time Hermione answered on behalf of Ginny. "Just because you like someone doesn't mean you can make accusations at them!"

"I said I was sorry!" Both Ron and Colin answered.

"But you shouldn't have done it in the first place." Harry added speaking in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Thank you!" Both girls shouted.

Earning the young hero a glare from both boys, "Hey who's side are you on anyway Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Colin piped up.

"Don't bring Harry into this!" Hermione defended the quiet boy.

"Harry has nothing to do with this!" Ginny added.

"Yeah Harry has nothing to do with this!" Harry added. "By the way, who's problems are we talking about?"

"Shut up Harry!" both girls shouted, affectively ending all conversation.

((((Five Minute Later))))

"23…24…25…26. That's twenty-six for Hannah Abbott as September." Hermione piped up. "What about you Harry?"

"…"

Author's Notes: Yes, I know I take forever to up date, but lately I've been a little down and not very in the writing mood, but I'm back to my happy coffee induced state so I'll be up-dating my stories. Don't forget to Review!


End file.
